User blog:Captain Warrior/Cesar Chavez vs Oskar Schindler. Epic Rap Battles of CW Episode 1
Hello everyone, welcome to my new fanmade series. It's really just a regular one, but my Rivalry Rap Battles are still existing. Anyways, here is a battle that I worked on along with my good friend ABON. He did a very good job helping along with writing. Here we have Cesar Chavez and Oskar Schindler battling to see who is the better man that saved the lives of workers. Intro VS! BEGIN! Cesar Chavez: (starts at 0:14) The name's Cesar Chavez! Better write that one down I hope Schindler's listo ‘cause I always go to town The two of us having a battle? Oh yes, we can. It can be done This war's only beginning, but you should already be on the run I’ll push this pest aside for all of his toxic views Took you long enough to stop the Party and help the Jews The Great Depression made me stronger while it made you a drunk Started life with an Ark, too bad that it completely sunk I got my name on parks, streets and colleges around the country states You got your name on movies which are pure Oskar bait You hid in shame on a farm when your debt became violent but the only right I have for you is the one to remain silent Oskar Schindler: (starts at 0:50) Leaf it to a vegan to feed me his beliefs You brought your Salad Bowl, chicken Cesar, I have actual beef For someone who hates grapes, you sure whine a lot Don’t pick on me, cherry-picker, you already have enough crops Serve you rhymes on the mic, make you regret those hunger strikes You boycotted some veggies? Bitch I siked the Third Reich! You matching up to me is what’s really off the table Couldn’t spin with my Jews with 1200 dreidels Here’s some food for thought since you can’t afford without money You’re not breaking any ground, you’re just a wannabe Gandhi Much like your unions, you couldn’t keep yourself together Fought to have bathrooms, but your mouth is still a shit-spreader Cesar Chavez: (starts at 1:26) No wonder you went bankrupt. You're running low on ammo! I got nothing to hide, unlike this spy with poor cammo The only ones you siked were those women and kids Didn't even bribe 'em to make 'em work overtime on your shit Got a connection with God, more blessings than just cash You got a connection with the black market; prepare to get crashed! Over a thousand people is still the minimum, I wager The rest took a railway line away from their saver! Oskar Schindler: (starts at 1:50) March thirty-first is the date of Cesar Chavez Day; yeah thanks Obama You sunk more than your two years in the Navy with your non-violent drama Declined a good job from Jack in the Peace Corps, yet you like to chill Congrats on the Medal of Freedom award; sad you got it by the Crime Bill Participated in the Fast for Life, but as of now you’ve been truly slow Your Fights in this Field are nothing like the boxing legend Julio So escape if you can, and head to Sal Si Puedes as recommended You’re like a monkey in a cage that got schooled more than ones you attended! (ends at 2:14) Who won? Cesar Chavez Oskar Schindler Category:Blog posts